My Muse
by Dayraider
Summary: A writer is continually visited by his muse who prods and suggests what to write.  Rated M for extreme lemon.  YAOI ALERT - thou hast been warned.  Enjoy!


My Muse

Chapter 1

The time was nine-thirty. I had just taken a shower and walked into my bedroom to retrieve a pair of boxers. My room was dark, illuminated only by the cool glow of my computer. Having made it myself a few years ago, I had selected a case that had blue lights and a glass side, showing the innards and the multitude of fans.

Having pulled on my boxers, I plopped down at my computer desk and wiggled the mouse, causing Windows to jump to life and display my desktop._ "Should I get onto MSN or write?"_ I thought to myself as I opened Firefox and navigated to my Deviant Art page. After commenting on a few deviations, I decided that writing was on the venue for the night. I then opened Word.

"So…gonna do some writing tonight?" a voice came from behind me. Instantly, I knew the voice. It was soft and melodious, with a hint of sexiness.

Turning my head and looking over my shoulder, I saw him. My heart almost skipped a beat. He was lying on his stomach in the middle of my bed with his head propped up and resting on his hands. Wearing his customary white chiton, he had folded his wings against his back and was slowly kicking his legs, showing off his slender calves and petite bare feet. A heart melting smile was on his face and his eyes bright with excitement.

I couldn't help but stare at him as he was the epitome of beauty. "Yeah," I answered. "I thought I'd mess around, maybe write a quick story." Continuing to stare at the sight before me, I had to remind myself that he wasn't really there. He was just a figment of my overactive imagination.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed as he quickly swung around and sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed. "What are you going to write about?"

Slowly, almost painfully, I tore my gaze from him and stared at the screen. Before me, Word mocked me with a blank page. "Not sure," I answered as I gathered my wits.

"You could always write about me," he giggled.

Without turning, I laughed. "Pit, I already write a lot about you." I then heard him get off the bed. Within seconds I felt his presence behind me.

"But I love when you write about me," he whispered. Then, his arms snaked around my bare chest, hugging me from behind. The softness of his skin, the warmth of his cheek as it lightly touched mine. "You could always write that sequel to When the Cat's Away that you have been putting off."

Closing my eyes, I felt his soft fingers gently running across my bare chest. They lightly ran across my nipples, making my heart race. Him being so close to me, doing to me what he did so well, immediately got me into the mood. "But that one is very sexy and lemony," I breathed.

As a reply, I felt a hot tongue gently licking the side of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. "Exactly," he whispered.

"Ok," I quietly said, smiling broadly. "You win…again." I felt his arms slowly let go of me, then a light kiss on my cheek. Blushing, I turned my head to find myself totally alone.

...

Ike's hand slowly turned the doorknob and he pushed the door open. There, before his eyes, he saw Pit and Roy naked on the bed. The redhead was lying on his back with his legs pulled up. His ankles were resting on Pit's shoulders as the angel knelt over him. Ike had a clear view of Pit quickly thrusting into the youth, his wings trembling from excitement.

Marth nudged his way between Ike and the door, stepping into the room in feigned anger. "We can't leave you two alone for a second, can we?" he asked loudly.

Pit yelped in surprise and jumped back off the bed. His hands tried to cover his nakedness and his wings draped around him, attempting to cover as much as they could as well. "IKE! MARTH!" he exclaimed.

"Shit!" Roy blurted out as he grabbed the sheets, covering his midsection. "When did you two get home?" His face was red with embarrassment as he sat up, looking at the two swordsmen.

"We just got home," Ike glared, walking toward the bed, his hand on Ragnel's hilt. He had picked up on Marth's fake anger and decided to play with the two teens. "We were hoping to get some quality time with our boyfriends. Imagine our surprise when we walk in to find you two screwing around."

Roy cowered slightly in the bed. Normally, on the field of battle, the redhead considered himself an equal to Ike's talent, but now…he saw a flash of anger in the tall man's eyes. "Ike…we were just playing around," he stammered.

"Ike…" Pit sobbed. "I'm so sorry!" The angel was backed up against the wall, tears flowing freely.

All pretence fell as Marth walked up to him. "Hey…its ok. We don't mind…really," he said as he reached forward, gently rubbing the youth's smooth cheek, wiping away the tears.

Still fighting back the sobs, Pit looked into Marth's eyes. "We just…missed you two so much!"

Ike quickly made his way over and stood next to Marth. "We're not mad, my love. I promise," he said as he reached down and took both of Pit's hands into his. His eyes then met the youth's. "In fact, Marth and I wanted to join in on the fun you two were having."

Pit stared back into Ike's blue eyes. "You mean…you don't mind that Roy and I were having sex?"

Ike smiled and shook his head. "Not at all, you two are great friends."

"And…you want to join us?" Pit asked, his fears totally gone, now replaced with a slight excited look.

"That's the gist of it," Marth replied as he reached out and gently stroked the youth's chest, feeling the angel's smooth skin.

"Wait a minute!" Roy exclaimed from across the room. By now, he had lost all inhibitions and was kneeling in the center of the bed. "You mean, that you two…and us…"

Ike turned, smiling. "That's if you think you can handle me, Hothead."

Roy immediately got a mischievous grin on his face. "Question is…can you handle me?" he said, plopping onto his back and slowly stroking his member, causing it to grow to full erection.

Ike stared at the youth. He had always regarded Roy as a good looking guy, but seeing him naked, writhing on the bed as he stroked himself, got his blood pumping. Quickly, Ike began to lose his clothes as he made his way to the bed.

Roy's eyes grew when his eyes fell on Ike's manhood. "Shit! How does Featherhead take that monster?" he whispered.

Meanwhile, Marth had directed Pit over to the other bed, where he gently guided him onto his back.

Pit laid back on the bed, his wings still folded against his back. By now, the youth had relaxed, his fears replaced with a new excitement. "I'm sorry I overreacted," Pit said, blushing.

"Think nothing of it," Marth replied as he looked down at Pit. "By the gods Pit…you're so beautiful." He had never seen the angel naked before and couldn't help but stare at the sheer beauty before him. In fact, he had never considered Pit as a sexual being before, that is until now.

"Wait," Pit said, slowly sitting up and blushing at Marth's comment. "Allow me." Reaching up, he began to unclasp Marth's belt. "I want to get you ready."

Marth couldn't help but chuckle at the youth's insistence. He watched as Pit undid his belt and slowly lowered his pants and boxers. Deciding to help out, Marth removed his shirt and kicked off his boots so he was now standing naked before the angel.

"Nice," Pit whispered as he slowly reached out, gently running his fingers along Marth's growing erection. While not quite as large as Ike, it was…different. Tentatively, he leaned forward and lightly licked the head, sending shivers through Marth's body.

Looking down, Marth saw his penis slowly disappear into Pit's hot mouth. His eyes glanced to the angel's wings, now slowly fluttering with excitement. "Damn Pit…you use your tongue very well," he moaned as he felt the youth's tongue massaging his member, slowly starting to bob his head.

Across the room, Roy was kneeling on the bed with his chest flat against the sheets, his backside thrust high into the air. He let out a soft moan as he felt two well lubed fingers slowly entering him. "Yeah," he breathed. "Get me ready for you. I want you deep in me." Feeling the pressure of Ike's fingers preparing him gave way to an emptiness as they were pulled out. He gripped the sheets in anticipation, but was surprised as Ike got off the bed. Turning his head, he saw Ike walk over to Marth and whisper something into his ear. Looking down Marth's chest and then abdomen, he saw the back of Pit's head, slowly going up and down on a very familiar penis.

Marth's smile turned into a broad grin as he nodded to Ike. He glanced at Roy on the bed, still on his knees with his backside high in the air, and winked at his lover. Then, looking down, he slowly took Pit's head in his hands and pulled out of the talented mouth.

Pit looked up, smiling. "Are you ready for something else?" he teased.

Wordlessly, Marth helped Pit to his feet and led him to the bed where Ike was rolling Roy onto his back. "Get into a sixty-nine with him," Marth prompted.

Without needing any more instruction, Pit crawled on the bed and over Roy. Looking down, he saw Roy's proud member pointing straight up at him. A smile crossed his lips as he leaned down and slowly took Roy into his mouth. At the same time, he felt Roy's tongue and then mouth begin to work their magic on him.

Ike looked at Marth and smiled. "They look so good together," he said. "Now, let's join the fun." At that, he got between Roy's legs. Looking down, he saw Pit's mouth slowly going up and down on the redhead's hardness. He smiled and leaned down, meeting Pit's deep blue eyes.

Pit came off of Roy and smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

Ike's responded by kissing Pit's velvety soft lips. "I love you too." He reached up and took Roy's erection by the base, holding it for Pit.

Still staring into his lover's eyes, Pit grinned slyly and teasingly ran his tongue over Roy's tip. Then, closing his eyes, he slowly took the rest of the member into his mouth.

Chuckling, Ike moved his head a bit lower and began to lightly lick the smooth balls before him. As he did this, he brought up his hand and slid two fingers into Roy, making the youth moan and squirm in pleasure. He then heard his angel whimper.

Marth was kneeling behind Pit and gently rubbing the angel's smooth backside. Trailing a finger between the youth's globes and across his most private of places, Marth saw Pit's wings flutter in anticipation. He smiled as he prepared himself and put himself at the youth's entrance. Then, gripping the angel's hips, he slowly slid in.

Roy was in heaven. In his mouth was Pit's throbbing erection and around his own, Pit's hot and wet mouth. He felt Ike slowly thrusting his fingers into him while his balls were getting a sensual tongue bath. Looking up, he saw his lover's hardness slowly disappearing into Pit. This was a dream come true.

Pit continued to swirl his tongue around Roy's erection. He knew how Ike liked to be licked and sucked and he was using all his tricks on the redhead beneath him. Moaning loudly as Marth began to thrust into him, he too was in heaven.

Driven now by lust, Ike got to his knees and grabbed Roy's ankles. He pushed the youth's knees up so they were resting by Pit's sides, and quickly drove into him.

Roy moaned loudly around Pit's member as he felt Ike's erection quickly jab into him. Marth had always favored long periods of foreplay, but Ike wasn't waiting around for anything. He then saw stars as Ike immediately began hitting the sensitive spot deep within him.

Marth was thrusting slowly into the angel. He couldn't help but stare at the angel's wings as they had relaxed half open and were now quivering with joy. Then, he remembered something. While on their travels, he and Ike had talked about a myriad of things, one thing being their lovers, including a small secret here and there. A smile crossed Marth's lips as he let go of Pit's hip with one hand and reached up. He then gently began to rub between the angel's wings. Instantly, the wings stiffened and twitched.

Pit whimpered and moaned slightly as he felt a tingle growing from the base of his spine and to his wingroots. Marth's slow thrusting, combined with the rubbing of his wingroots, was sending subtle, yet increasing, jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

Still holding Roy's ankles as he thrust, Ike smiled as he saw Marth start to slowly run his hand from Pit's neck down through his wingroots and back up again. He then let go of the ankles and reached down with one of his hands. Slowly, he started massaging Roy's smooth ballsack while his other hand ran through Pit's silken hair.

Roy slipped Pit's erection from his mouth. "I still can't believe this is happening." he breathed as a euphoric haze began to envelope him. Moving his head back, he greedily took Pit back into his mouth and resumed bobbing his head as best he could. He knew it wouldn't take long to climax, the feelings were just so intense.

Marth looked down at Pit's backside again, watching himself as he thrust. He too was nearing the end; the whole scene was just so erotic. Gripping Pit's hips, he began to thrust a little faster, and a little deeper into the angel.

The sounds of raw sex filled the air. Ike and Marth found themselves grunting with each thrust into the youths before them. Lost in ecstasy, Roy was moaning loudly, and Pit was whimpering lustfully, a sound that Ike was all too familiar with and loved to hear.

Pit's pulse was racing and he was breathing hard. The feelings of Roy's mouth and Marth's hardness, now pounding harder into him, were almost too much to take. Within a matter of minutes, he felt the familiar surge of climax approaching.

It wasn't Pit that came first, but Roy. Ike had been hitting his prostate hard since the first thrust. That, combined with Pit's tongue dancing around the tip of his manhood and Ike massaging his sensitive balls, drove him over the edge. Moaning loudly, he clenched his eyes shut as he climaxed.

Ike felt Roy spasm around him and after a few more thrusts, started shooting into the trembling redhead. Grunting lustfully, he continued to thrust throughout his orgasm.

Pit, who was already approaching an orgasm, started cumming as soon as he tasted Roy's seed invade his mouth. As he did, his wings shot fully open and quivered as ecstasy enveloped his body.

Marth slowed down his thrusting as he saw the three reach their climaxes. He was amazed at the sheer erotic and sexual power in the room as Ike, Roy and Pit slowly came down and fell into blissful afterglows.

Pit let out a long sigh as Roy's slowly deflating penis fell from his mouth. He then looked over his shoulder and saw Marth, who had an odd look on his face. "You okay Marth?" he asked as he folded his wings against his back.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I'm fine." Marth replied, a smile slowly coming to his face. He started thrusting a little faster into the angel again. "Just the sight of the three of you all writhing around in pleasure…kind of distracted me."

Winking at him, Pit got up on his knees and reached behind himself. Gripping Marth's hips, he began to thrust back, matching the swordsman's motions. "Well, I hope there are no distractions now," he said.

Marth wrapped his arms around the youth's chest and began thrusting harder, grunting with each jab. "Oh no Pit, all I feel is you," he whispered into the youth's ear.

Pit closed his eyes, feeling Marth tighten his grip around him. "Mmmm…Marth, you feel so good in me."

Roy slowly moved behind Marth and hugged him from behind, gently kissing his neck. "He feels good doesn't he?" he prodded.

Smiling, Ike got to his knees and leaned down, taking his lover's erection into his mouth.

Pit's eyes shot open and he gasped loudly. His body began to tremble as he felt another orgasm rapidly approaching. "Ike!" he cried out in pleasure. "Don't stop!"

Marth found himself nuzzling his face into the soft feathers along Pit's wings as he thrust, nearing orgasm. A sudden shudder and tightening up from Pit as he came again was all it took. A few powerful thrusts later and the swordsman was climaxing hard into his friend. Used to a far wilder lover, Marth found himself gripping Pit far tighter than he normally would. Realizing this, he slackened his grip around the youth and slowly stopped thrusting. "Wow…" was all he could muster as he slowly pulled out.

Ike slowly rose to his knees and reached forward taking Pit into his arms, the angel going limp from pleasurable exhaustion. Feeling Pit still trembling from the intense orgasm, he slowly he laid back on the bed, taking his lover with him. The youth immediately assumed his favorite position, between Ike's legs and using his chest as a pillow.

Roy wrapped his arms around Marth and kissed him. "Pretty amazing huh?" he asked.

"That was, by far, one of the most erotic and mind-blowing things I have ever been a part of," Marth chuckled. Like Ike, he lowered himself down, ending up laying next to his friend.

Roy laughed and laid down on top of him, as Pit was now with Ike. He found himself staring directly into Pit's deep blue eyes and smiled broadly. "So Feathers, what did you think of my lover here?"

Pit giggled and reached out, running his fingers through Marth's sweaty hair. "Now I think I know why you are always smiling."

Roy laughed. "Well, after taking Ike, I think I now know why you choose to fly so much. I mean, how could you walk after having that up there?" This made everyone chuckle.

"We shouldn't be comparing." Ike said with a smile. "I would say that we are all equally amazing."

"Oh really?" Roy said, lifting his head and looking at Ike with a grin. "How would you know about Marth here?"

Instead if Ike, Marth answered the question. "Well…" he said softly. "We were camping just last night…"

Roy's head spun and he stared at Marth with a look of sheer surprise. He then started laughing out loud, stopping only to kiss his lover.

Pit also looked at Ike with a slightly shocked face. "You mean…you two…" he stammered and then started laughing as well.

Ike smiled meekly and simply shrugged.

...

I sat back, amazed at what I had just written. _"Damn!"_ I thought, still staring at the words. _"That was…intense."_ I saved the file and turned off my computer. As I stood, I glanced to the bed, which was illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through the windows. Lying in the center was Pit. He was on his back and naked, his hands slowly and erotically traveling across his body.

"Can I help you with that?" he asked in a sensual voice as he pointed to my tented boxers.

I stared in awe for a few seconds. Then, without any words, I dropped my boxers and jumped onto the bed.

(end chapter 1)


End file.
